


Monster

by WritingInAHoodie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ruthless!Connor, cursing, hurt kinda comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInAHoodie/pseuds/WritingInAHoodie
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr in 2018 @writing-in-a-hoodie
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Monster

The stars that were splattered above your head and twinkled in the night sky were shiny, so shiny that any eyes that gazed up at them were soon completely captured by their elegance and beauty. They all differed in color, like Mars, a blazing red, stark against the night sky.

No matter how hard the wind whipped your hair around your face, throwing it in all directions, making you most likely look like you had just forced your limbs to carry yourself out of bed. No matter how hard you wanted to close your eyes and succumb to the peaceful darkness that laid behind the interesting world. No matter how bad the copper taste that lingered in your mouth got, you wouldn't close your eyes.

You had to see the stars.

Only because they reminded you of eyes, a burning fire underneath the beautiful chocolate waves that you could swim in. They were scanning, cold, analytical, all of those words being able to describe his eyes, the eyes that belonged to a shadow. RK800, the most ruthless android that you had ever let your eyes wander to.

The guns in his hands wouldn't have any hint of a tremble, eyes like cold hard obsidian as they pierced your soul, looking for any useful information that could prove helpful for his investigation. He was efficient in any mission, adapting to any unseen possibility, weaving his way around murderous bullets that could have been his fate.

He was like a monster, but in no way were you scared of him.

He watched your every move, every stutter, every fiddle of your hands, the nervous laughter, you had gotten attached to him fast. He wasn't made to become attached to things or people, the only thing that should have been circulating his mind is catching deviants. But, being truthful he fell to your grasps, every time you accidentally bumped shoulders with him, or even laughed at something he did, even though he was completely sure he did nothing amusing.

He became _your_ monster.

The little monster that lurks around dark and shadowy corners, eyes in slits as he scanned for any future harmful threat to you. He was a shield, protecting you from things that scared you, any bullets that harmed you, any scratch that was littered on your body.

"Listen to me! You little-!"

You easily came back to reality instead of thinking of Connor because of a raised angry voice and because something incredibly cold had slammed against your forehead, cold enough to make a shiver flood throughout your body, you now had remembered what predicament you had placed yourself in.

There is a gun, pointed straight at your forehead, a barrel that showed you death, your gun had been thrown to the side. The magazine had been thrown off the edge of the roof that you currently resided. Your collar was being gripped tightly, holding you barely off the edge of a roof, your breathing lowered to a wheeze as your target held his handgun tightly.

You looked down and removed your hand that was sitting on your side, there was still a crimson spot underneath that stained your hand, leaking all over your nice police uniform, it was oozing and you gagged slightly at the sight, placing your hand back over the wound. Before you could move your head again the hand that was gripping your collar hit your chin so that you were forced to glare at your target right in the eye.

"You thought this was gonna be easy, huh?! You got cocky, thinking I was just a low life," It was a growl, it ripped through your target's throat, you just kinda shrugged, your head slowly laying back onto your shoulder. "well your gun is gone and you're all alone! no backup, no defense, so how about now?" You were brought close to his face, to the point he was almost spitting in your eye.

He was correct, it was an incredibly dumb idea to try and take down a murderer on a top floor of a skyscraper, alone, you thought it would be quite quick since throughout every single sighting of him he was by himself, you ultimately decided not to mention it to Connor, finding it useless to reckon with the force that was himself. That was a big mistake.

Your target had gotten a tip that you were heading towards the building, walking slowly and quietly up the stairs and quietly lockpicking the door, he had waited for you with his handgun, shooting you in the side before dragging you up to the roof for better execution.

At least the stars were pretty.

"I've heard of you and your little pet, where's your knight in shinin' armor now?" He asked you, you pondered a response, the very little tip of your shoes touching the roof, and the shining cars below you distracting you.

"Hopefully aiming at your head." You were pretty sure there was more blood in your mouth now, and the world was starting to slightly spin, lights becoming stretched and blurred, your head tilting forward as you tried to regain your bearings.

"You love him, right?" It was completely out of the left-field, ignoring every aspect of your previous statement, you blinked a few times and swallowed before responding.

"What?"

"It's big talk, usually wonderin' if they took one of you out, how would the other one take it." With his last few words, he shoved the gun that was pressing against you further, you groaned softly, masking the anger that was starting to climb the walls of your chest, desperate to leave and make its change on the world. "Regular love is a finicky thing, but, loving a ruthless android? Whole other story, that _thing? You're_ wasting your breath."

"Honestly, are you really in the position to be questioning my love life? I mean, you're spending your life murdering innocent people and avoiding cops." Your eyes shut briefly before you snapped them open in a fruitless attempt to stay awake.

"Remember, your life is in my hands, you could be plummeting to the ground and become a pancake, _any second now_." His hand started to loosen on your collar, making you grip onto the arm that was holding the gun tightly, your other arm still pressed tightly against your wound.

You didn't know if Connor knew about what was happening, or if he honestly truly cared, all you knew is that you were hanging off a roof and most likely be shot and dropped.

"Oh, look at the time, I guess it's time to decide your last words." He was getting impatient, most likely had somewhere to be, someone to murder. "Hopefully, it's nice and poetic, something to remember you by."

You closed your eyes tightly, a soft smirk erupting onto your lips as you stared at him, the world finally fading in and out. "The stars are quite bright... unlike you." As soon as the finished sentence left your lips his face hardened with rage and you felt his hand tighten on the gun.

**_BANG_ **

You shut your eyes, but you could still hear everything, loud and clear, you opened your eyes, only to tip backward and start your towards decent, before you knew it an arm lunged out and grabbed your arm tight, the spinning world finally slowed as you looked up and saw a familiar face, cold dark eyes, a hint of concern spread underneath the fire that raged, he easily pulled you up from hanging over the edge, you rolled until you laid in his lap.

He grabbed his tie and ripped it off with a force that could easily snap a bone, wrapped it tightly around your side, and pressing down hard, making you breathe in sharply as it felt like someone was suffocating you.

You could easily see the way that his jaw clenched in anger at you. "What were you thinking." Was the cold hiss that left his lips.

"Right now, I'm thinking that you were a little late to the party." You smirked, he let out an annoyed huff, pressing his hands harder down on your side, you heard an ambulance in the distance and he picked you up, holding the tie-down from underneath of you. He started to run, you sightly bouncing with each step.

"Only if I knew _when_ and _where_ the party started."

The little joke that slipped past his lips made you smile, the last thing that you could see was blinding lights of the ambulance before your eyes shut, you knew that Connor would do anything to keep you safe and take care of you.

You fell unconscious with the knowledge that you would be fine as long as you were with your knight in shining armor.


End file.
